


La postilla

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [9]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Sentimentale, Shounen-ai, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un futuro cognato decente è qualcosa per la quale vale la pena battersi, dopotutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La postilla

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL’AUTRICE: **La postilla** nasce come extra di **Fino ad esaurimento scorte** , fanfiction che vi consiglierei di [leggere per prima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023359): m’interessava analizzare ed ampliare una determinata scena cambiando anche il punto di vista. Stavolta la nostra narratrice è Kanako-chan, quindi ho dovuto epurare il racconto dalla solite sozzerie. X-)  
>  La storia è da considerarsi post-quinto volume; gli avvertimenti sono gli stessi elencati all’inizio di **Fino ad esaurimento scorte**. È diventata la generosità, intesa nel senso generico del termine più che della sua traduzione dall’inglese, dei miei _Seven Sins and Virtues_.

  
_Preso dentro al buio che avanza,  
Trascinato sotto dall'onda,  
La tua mano tesa mi è apparsa  
E adesso sto risalendo._  
[ ** _Il mondo nuovo_** , Neffa]

  


Suo fratello era di spalle ed esaminava con attenzione il portello del frigorifero. Kanako, alle prese con delle verdure da affettare, non riusciva a vedere il suo viso, ma era sicura che vi fosse dipinta la consueta espressione di screanzata perplessità.  
− Non ti piacciono, quei magnetini? – gli domandò in tono leggero, rovesciando il cibo tagliato a dadini in una ciotola. – Io li trovo simpatici. Molti li hanno comprati la signora Matsuda e suo marito durante i viaggi compiuti negli anni scorsi; gli altri sono regalini di parenti e amici. Tu non mi hai portato neppure un souvenir dal Canada.  
Souichi grugnì, contorcendosi nella propria colpevolezza in palese difficoltà:  
− Che te ne saresti fatta di una calamita, quando non abbiamo neanche più un frigo?  
La ragazzina, rivolta alla patata che stava sbucciando, storse il naso.  
− Morinaga-san mi ha spedito una cartolina da Seattle.  
L’uomo spalancò gli occhi senza proferire verbo; il barattolo del gelato stretto tra le braccia come un peluche da ammaccare senza troppi riguardi e un cucchiaio incastrato tra i denti (*). Di norma neppure lui era così maleducato da frugare nelle provviste alimentari altrui, ma quand’era bambino dai Matsuda praticamente ci viveva e la preparazione della cena stava procedendo quasi al rallentatore.  
− Se ci pensi è incredibile: vivete nella stessa casa, svolgete lo stesso lavoro, eppure ultimamente sento più spesso la sua voce che la tua.  
− Questo perché chiami sul telefono fisso invece che direttamente sul mio cellulare, come ti avevo raccomandato espressamente di fare. Morinaga ha la brutta tendenza ad impicciarsi troppo; farebbe sapere al mondo intero che coabitiamo, se non tenessi le sue dita opportunamente lontane dalla cornetta.  
Kanako tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua patata per evitare di ridergli in faccia e dare così inizio al solito litigio. Ciò che la faceva sorridere era l’illogica energia con cui suo fratello maggiore si affannava a negare avvenimenti banali che, presi da soli, non avrebbero instillato sospetti proprio in nessuno: se Souichi non fosse stato tanto cocciuto da imbottire quella faccenda di torbidi misteri, una qualunque persona estranea non avrebbe trovato insolita la decisione di due giovani colleghi, uno a cui era appena bruciata la casa e l’altro che cercava una sistemazione più vicina al suo posto di lavoro, di dividere spese ed incombenze quotidiane.  
− Non hai raccontato niente a Tomoe (**), quindi, – semplificò senza nascondere una sfumatura di rimprovero. – O almeno non me ne affatto alcun cenno, quando mi ha detto del vostro incontro…  
Souichi ritornò con gli occhi ai magneti che, fino ad un minuto prima, aveva considerato troppo frivoli per essere degnati di maggior attenzione.  
− Non era necessario. Il giorno in cui papà e Tomoe rientreranno in Giappone, la nostra villa sarà già stata ristrutturata, − mormorò.  
− Ma si sarebbero preoccupati molto meno, sapendoti in compagnia.  
− Ancora con questa storia? Io non ho bisogno di qualcuno che badi a me! – sbottò Souichi. – In Canada è stata una pace.  
Kanako era avvezza alle sue sfuriate, ma un tale livore mirato era inusuale persino per lui. Suo fratello si era dimostrato un tipo introverso fin dall’adolescenza ma, onestamente parlando, lei sapeva che periodi troppo prolungati di solitudine, autoimposta o richiesta dalla circostanze, non facevano bene a nessuno. Quindi piantò lo sguardo nel suo e dichiarò:  
− Morinaga-san è un bravo ragazzo. È gentile e, quando c’è stato quel tizio che ci faceva i dispetti, si alternava con te al laboratorio per non lasciarmi da sola. È rimasto ferito per proteggermi ed è tornato indietro a recuperare la tavoletta funeraria di mamma anche se capiva di fare una sciocchezza. Ed è uno dei pochi che siano riusciti a sopportarti per così tanti anni di fila, Nii-san, quindi mi dispiace che tu reagisca sempre in maniera tanto bellicosa, quando si tratta di lui. Scommetto che non gli hai comprato neppure un pensierino, mentre eri all’estero.  
− Il ricordino se l’è preso da solo quand’è passato per Washington, − replicò lui con voce stridente, dolorosamente simile ad un ringhio stonato.  
Kanako non colse l’allusione, comunque il suo atteggiamento le diede ulteriormente da pensare.  
Un anno prima aveva involontariamente assistito ad uno scambio di baci tra Morinaga-san e suo fratello e, a dispetto del baccano che era seguito alla sua esposizione dei fatti, nessuno era riuscito a cancellarle dalla mente la convinzione che tra quei due ci fosse qualcosa. Certo, però, poteva sempre darsi che si trattasse di un amore non ricambiato…  
Eppure, era inconfutabile che, nel tempo, la situazione pareva essersi evoluta. Col ritmo con cui si passa da un’era geologica all’altra, magari, ma entrambi i ragazzi sembravano essere profondamente cambiati.  
Una volta Morinaga-san era solamente la voce senza corpo che cercava curiosamente spesso Souichi a telefono, poi era diventato ‘quello che ogni tanto mi dà una mano all’università’, infine si era materializzato nelle sembianze di un cortese giovanotto che lo ospitava volentieri nel proprio appartamento o lo riconduceva al suo quand’era troppo ubriaco per camminare da solo.  
Nell’ultimo anno, però, anche a voler trascurare il bacio spiato, Kanako aveva rilevato troppi dettagli bizzarri per non rimuginarci sopra. Prima suo fratello non saltava sulla sedia ad un semplice squillo, né, se davvero era per lui, si rifugiava di corsa in camera sua mettendosi a bisbigliare di colpo, il cordless accostato al petto nel timore che potessero sfuggirne frasi interpretabili come ambigue. Fino a prima che Tomoe partisse per San Francisco, in effetti, non capitava neppure così di frequente che Souichi s’imbestialisse, arrossisse vistosamente o balbettasse incoerenze al solo nominare Morinaga-san, né che si ritirasse d’umore esageratamente strano dopo un’uscita.  
Kanako era una quattordicenne piuttosto ingenua che forse conosceva poco del mondo, eppure ne era esperta a sufficienza per intuire che suo fratello più grande potesse essersi innamorato. _Finalmente_. E che questo lo facesse sentire a suo agio o meno.  
− Non dicevi di esserti stancato di fare il pendolare? – gli chiese placidamente.  
− Percorrere quel lungo tragitto in treno ogni giorno non è piacevole, ma come avrai notato tu stessa, questo non è davvero il momento più adatto perché mi preoccupi di certi dettagli, − disse Souichi, cupo. – La signora Matsuda è stata gentilissima ad occuparsi di te, ma non è giusto che la tua famiglia ti tratti come un pacco postale: definirò la questione col vecchio appena lo avrò a tiro.  
Suo fratello iniziò ad aggirarsi per la cucina nervosamente, descrivendo cerchi quasi perfetti attorno al tavolo sul quale stava lavorando Kanako, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena per trattenersi dal gesticolare. Incapace di rendersi utile in qualche modo o di esprimere dubbi senza riversare la propria inquietudine su qualcun altro, Souichi scalpitava in silenzio.  
Tristemente, Kanako si domandò fino a quando suo fratello l’avrebbe usata come scusa plausibile per non affrontare la vita. Era grata per gli sforzi che stava facendo affinché non si sentisse di peso o addirittura abbandonata, però non sopportava che le cose prendessero simili pieghe solo quando faceva comodo a lui.  
Sfruttando ampiamente i suoi privilegi di maschio primogenito, Souichi ne aveva spesso approfittato per delegare ai fratelli minori vari compiti casalinghi, quindi era abituato a farsi servire o almeno a ritenere che certe piccole seccature giornaliere non lo riguardassero. In cambio li aveva protetti e guidati per terreni esistenziali ben più accidentati di una lavatrice da preparare, innegabilmente, ma non era una persona brava a gestirsi da sola.  
Che avesse programmato da un giorno all’altro di allontanarsi dal Paese, lasciandosi dietro la casa di famiglia da ricostruire e la sorella che apparentemente gli procurava tanti grattacapi, dava quindi parecchio da riflettere. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di veramente grosso con Morinaga-san, decise Kanako, come quella sera in cui suo fratello era stato fuori tutta la notte senza avvisare e, rincasato visibilmente a pezzi, le aveva ordinato di riagganciare quando l’altro lo aveva chiamato. Che razza di bisticci amorosi erano, i loro? Ah, gli adulti…!  
Voleva bene a suo fratello ed era affezionata a Morinaga-san, che se non era quello giusto doveva essersi almeno avvicinato di parecchio al suo ideale, altrimenti Souichi se ne sarebbe sbarazzato mesi prima. Solo che, per via della sua natura di stupido con la mania d’ingigantire ogni problema senza una ragione valida, rischiava di gettare via per ostinazione anche quel rapporto assurdamente delicato.  
Nel corso delle ultime settimane, Kanako aveva progettato di parlargli del liceo che aveva intenzione di frequentare a Tokyo non appena si fossero visti, ma adesso trovava più prudente non affrontare subito certi discorsi… non senza qualcun altro capace di stemperare le sue probabili escandescenze, perlomeno. Non voleva fare leva sul senso di colpa ricordandogli che sia lui che Tomoe avevano goduto di periodi di studio lontani da Nagoya che a lei venivano negati in primo luogo perché era una ragazza e la figlia più giovane, né buttarla sul melodrammatico come se avesse scelto di farsi da parte per non creare più tribolazioni a nessuno di loro.  
Comunque, ciò non significava che non fosse fortemente motivata a far valere le proprie ragioni: la signora Matsuda e Tomoe avevano già promesso di aiutarla in questo frangente, quindi avrebbe portato pazienza. Da parte sua, Souichi aveva l’aria di aver già accantonato con sollievo l’idea, cui gli aveva precedentemente accennato, convinto di averla avuta vinta con un paio di rimbrotti e qualche insulto generico. Beh, il sangue esagitato dei Tatsumi scorreva vigorosamente anche dentro di lei, e ad ogni modo neppure Souichi avrebbe osato fare una piazzata mentre era ospite d’altri. Kanako si augurava così di dargli un po’ di tempo per adattarsi a quell’eventualità, nonché di valutare i benefici che avrebbe portato anche a lui.  
Collocò la pentola sul fornello sorridendo a sé stessa.  
− Che ne dici di sistemare la frangia, intanto che la nostra cena cuoce? I signori Matsuda saranno qui presto, − propose a Souichi, il quale annuì.  
Eseguendo gesti automatici, familiari, Kanako trasportò una sedia sul terrazzo e lo fece accomodare, gli avvolse un asciugamano attorno al collo e gli sciolse la coda di cavallo. Souichi rimase tranquillo, in fiduciosa attesa.  
Kanako trovava molto pratico il proprio taglio, che donava al suo visetto minuto, ma aveva sempre adorato i lunghi capelli del fratello e non le dispiaceva curarli al posto di quell’uomo trasandato. Del resto, sia lui che Tomoe li avevano di un bel castano luminoso, un colore raro nei giapponesi, e anche se certamente Souichi non li portava così per seguire un accorgimento estetico, davano decisamente nell’occhio.  
Kanako non ricordava molto di quando sua madre era ancora viva ma, a giudicare dalle fotografie che aveva visto, dei tre figli Souichi era l’unico ad averne ereditato nitidamente alcune fattezze. Sia lei che Tomoe avevano lineamenti più sottili dei suoi, ma quelle labbra o le vivaci iridi castane chiaro erano proprio quelle della mamma.  
Kanako si rese conto di avergli accarezzato le morbide ciocche arruffate solo a movimento compiuto. Non era un qualcosa che avesse premeditato, anzi, la meravigliò il non aver ricordato immediatamente che avrebbe dovuto dargli fastidio.  
− Che cosa c’è? – le domandò Souichi, sentendo che si allontanava. Kanako impiegò qualche secondo per formulare correttamente la domanda:  
− Mi sembri piuttosto… _rilassato_ , oggi. Non ti disturba il fatto che ti stia toccando la testa?  
Souichi corrugò la fronte:  
− Non vedo perché dovrebbe. Tu sei mia sorella, ci sono abituato.  
− In genere reagisci peggio, − aveva tagliato corto gentilmente, senza aggiungere che se una cosa ti scoccia davvero, poco importa se a fartela è un tuo consanguineo. Anche quello era merito mi Morinaga-san, probabilmente: avere un fidanzato doveva essere favoloso.  
Fu proprio mentre gli spuntava la frangetta, osservando il suo viso stranamente disteso, che Kanako stabilì che quel fratello imbranato più vecchio di lei di ben undici anni andava assolutamente protetto. Non dalle avversità esterne, era abbastanza prepotente per farcela da solo, ma dal suo stesso temperamento rovinoso: se riteneva di potersi fidare almeno dei suoi parenti, allora lo avrebbe tenuto per mano fino a quando non sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarla senza paura per stringere quella di qualcun altro.  
Elaborare la consapevolezza che entrambi i suoi fratelli fossero gay non era stato semplice, ovviamente, ma così era accaduto e non stava a lei sputare sentenze o tracciare limiti. Se suo padre si fosse finalmente svegliato e avesse obiettato qualcosa, gli avrebbe ricordato che a portare avanti il cognome di famiglia c’era ancora lei (***); se la gente avesse messo in giro qualche pettegolezzo maligno o si fosse presa gioco di loro, si sarebbe tirata su le maniche e li avrebbe scacciati indietro con quanta forza aveva in corpo.  
Tomoe aveva ragione: non si poteva scegliere la persona da amare. Souichi forse si sarebbe detto d’accordo con lui, se non si fosse trattato di un argomento riferito ormai anche a sé stesso e tanto imbarazzante da trattare. Kanako riponeva le sue aspettative in Morinaga-san: c’avrebbe pensato lui, a sollevargli le fette di salame dagli occhi.  
Senza contare il lato meramente estetico della faccenda: era venuto a salutarla fuori scuola, mentre Souichi era in Canada, e le sue compagne che lo avevano visto il giorno dopo l’avevano sommersa di domande e complimenti. Come non desiderarlo, come aspirante cognato?  
Certe volte Kanako aveva detestato suo fratello perché, a causa della sua severità, alcune esperienze già vissute dalle sue coetanee e perfettamente normali le erano state precluse per pura diffidenza infondata; ma l’aver dimezzato la libertà che pure le sarebbe stata dovuta non era bastato a farglielo odiare. Inoltre, era sicura che un Souichi almeno parzialmente felice ed appagato fosse meno difficile da sopportare di un individuo irrazionalmente in collera con l’universo intero.  
Prendersi una sbandata per qualcuno non era un reato grave: non appena Souichi avesse accettato quella prospettiva, forse avrebbe anche compreso che circa metà delle persone che gli erano vicine avevano già afferrato la sua situazione, e lo stavano delicatamente incoraggiando perché continuasse a proseguire lungo quella strada senza arenarsi in ulteriori fisime.  
Era sorprendente che un simile despota fosse capace di suscitare una tale tenerezza in coloro che lo conoscevano bene, ma proprio per questo non era necessario che il concetto venisse esplicato. Decidere di amarlo era come saltare una nota a margine: non la trascuravi perché la considerassi ininfluente rispetto al tema principale, ma perché te ne era già chiaro il senso.

* * *

(*) Ad essere sinceri, questa immagine di Souichi che addenta un cucchiaio abbuffandosi di gelato mi è stata suggerita da una [fanart](http://eucharis42.deviantart.com/art/Angel-kun-s-Night-In-78557572) con protagonista un Tetsuhiro alquanto mogio…  
(**) Dato che da quando scrivo fanfic su **Tyrant** ho preso la cattiva abitudine di usare i suffissi onorifici giapponesi, qui e altrove avrei dovuto scrivere _Tomoe-nii-san_ oppure _Souichi-nii-san_ , ma suonava orribilmente lungo…  
(***) In Giappone è il marito a prendere il cognome della moglie, se la famiglia di lei è più importante.


End file.
